


Four-star Hotel

by angelskuuipo



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Companion Piece, Early Work, GFY, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Billy go camping.  It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-star Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766587) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> Prompt #21- Survival
> 
> Kind of a sequel/companion piece to my Don/Coop fic, _Taking Care_ , but can stand on its own. It’s entirely possible that I will expand this into a longer fic at some point, at which time it will definitely be a sequel. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. Written for numb3rs100.
> 
> Originally posted 11-16-06.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All they’d wanted was a few days off. They’d been going non-stop for three months and had really needed the break. A call to their families to let them know they were still breathing and in one piece, then five days away from everyone and everything.

Too bad no one informed the criminals of that.

They’d stumbled upon a fugitive whose trail had gone cold a year ago. A short, but vicious battle later, and Wilson was dead. That was about the only good thing Don could say about their vacation so far. Billy had gone over the cliff as well, but Don had caught him. Unfortunately, Billy had hit the side of the mountain pretty hard and had some fairly serious injuries.

Don adjusted his grip on Billy’s limp body as he made his way back to their campsite.

Billy groaned softly and Don patted his thigh absently. “Hang on, buddy. We’re almost there.” He hoped, anyway.

Camping. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. From now on when they wanted a break, Don was going to insist on a four-star hotel, cost be damned. One with room service, big sunken tubs, massages, and all of the luxurious conveniences he and Coop went without most of the time. They were going to lock themselves in that room and not come out for anything.

He was going to request more leave as soon as they got to a phone.

It started to rain, so Don found some cover and stopped, easing Coop off of his shoulders. He wasn’t sure how much farther it was back to their campsite, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. They’d be fine for a while.

Don and Coop had survived a lot in their time together. They’d survive this.

-30-  



End file.
